Whatcha Doing?
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Sam isn't doing what she is suppose to. Jack catches her each time. A bunch of drabbles. Jack and Sam fluff.
1. The Letter

**Whatcha Doin'?**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers: Grace.**

**Summary: Sam isn't doing what she was suppose to. Jack catches her each time.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Have fun reading. The letter she is typing is in Italics.**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Lab**

Sam is typing an email message, but the email she was typing isn't anything work relative. She is typing...

_Dear Jack,_

_I find that we've been good friends for a while. I say we're more than friends at sometimes. When I with Jolinar, I remember calling you Jack. I don't know what you thought, but it was me. It was hard to see my team. You, when I was behind bars. But mostly, it was scary. I don't know where we are but I want to say I-._

Jack knocked on Sam's wall in her lab. The door was open. She thought it was Janet so she told. "Come in." She continued to type her message. Jack walked to Sam. He came up behind her to see what she was typing.

(continue part of the letter after he knocked) _love you. That Pete thing was all because my dad told me that I needed happiness. That was when I was on the ship when I had that concussion. I was imagining things. My imagination knew my dad was going to say to me that I need to have happiness. I said I was happy but I realize I was trying to happy. I was happy but not as happy as I could be. The most happiest time was with my family. You are second. _

Jack finally decided to speak up because he wasn't suppose to read this. **Maybe in the future but not now. ** He asked. "Whatcha doin?" Sam recognized that voice but it wasn't Janet.

**Janet wouldn't talk like talk at all. There is only one person that talks like that. **Sam thought. Samantha turned around she saw the colonel. She blushed dark red. **Oh god, did he just read my message?**

"Carter?" He asked. Carter didn't know what to say to something like that.

But she answered. "Yes sir?"

"Whatcha typing?" He rephrased.

**I know he read the message because of knowing that he is a curious colonel. **Sam thought. She giggled at the thought of that.

"And whatcha giggling at. And no giggling." Jack asked another question.

"Nothing that you we're suppose to see sir. But since you did, can you not tell anyone please? I was giggling at a thought that you can't see unless you got a magical device that could do that. But please don't tell anyone sir. I'd appreciate it." Sam begged. Jack thought she might say that. But still, it wasn't proper for a major to do that .

"Fine. But this is something that should not happen again. Understand major?" Jack explained.

Sam nodded. "Okay sir." Jack left the room. **Oh that was embarrassing. Next time, I should check who is entering my lab** **before they enter.** Samantha stopped working on the email and worked on something else. **I'll take a break from that for now.** She is tired and left the room too.

* * *

**How you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to may a few chapters to this.**


	2. A Phone Call

**Whatcha Doin'?**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers:None**

**Summary: In chapter one.**

**Disclaimers: None.**

**A/N:I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated them. Reviews are welcome. If you can think of any more ideas than what I've publish, you may tell me. Have fun.**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**The Elevator**

Sam is talking in the elevator on her phone to Janet.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi Sam." Janet replied.

"Guess what?" Sam asked.

"What?"Janet guessed.

"Well you know how I'm always in my lab?" Sam questioned.

"Yes."

"Well I was typing an email, and I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was you so I said come in. But it wasn't you and it was the colonel and I was typing an email to him for the future or something when the rules will be gone."

"That must have been pretty embarrassing. But Sam, I never go to your lab."

"Ya you have."

"No."

Sam thought about it now. **Ya now that I think about, Janet never comes to my lab.** "Ya, I guess I shouldn't have assume it was you."

"Yes exactly."

"Also I wondering something."

"Aren't you always?" Sam ignored that comment.

"I was wondering if."

"Is this something to do with a certain colonel?"

"Just be quiet for a second okay? I was wondering if the colonel has changed lately? I think he has you know."

"Can you tell me the reasons why you like the colonel again?"

Jack needed to go down. He was at the elevator and pushed the elevator button. He waited.

Sam said as the elevator door opened. "Well the colonel is cute, handsome, funny, really sarcastic. Has all these expressions that I like." Jack raises an eyebrow.

**She likes me for those reasons? Is it me she's talking about? I'm pretty sure. Did I heard correctly or did she call me handsome?** I spoke up. "Whatcha doin'?" Sam looked at him. She blushed dark red.

**Again? **"I'll call you back." Sam hanged up.

"Carter. Whatcha doing?" Jacked repeated. She looked at him though she was nervous if he would get mad.

"I was talking to someone." Sam stated.

**No really?** Jack thought. He just walked into the elevator. He noticed the button was already pushed to the floor he wanted. The door closed. "Carter, why did you do it again? I told you not to but you didn't listen." Jack explained. "Should I make it an order?"

"No sir." Sam responded.

"K good." Jack told. The door opened. "Bye Carter."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to figure out different ways this can work. Wait, until next time.**


	3. Thoughts Said Out Loud

**Whatcha Doing?**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers: The first episode.  
**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**A/N: I decided to make this not on Earth. Enjoy. A flashback in this chapter is in italics. I decided to change to Whatcha Doin'? because it flows a lot more than Whatcha Doing?"  
**

* * *

**P5A-703**

Sam had the shift for the time being. She looked up and saw the stars. They were making her eyes sparkle by the bright but faded light. She sat on a log around a fire they had. She gazed at the fire. Deciding to talk to herself since there is no one around to talk to and everyone probably is asleep so no one could hear what she is saying and be embarrassed about it.

"I was wondering about something. It's about Jack. In the future I hope, I want to marry to Jack just like all the other realities. I would be as happy as I could ever be. Jack is someone also to need some cheering up. I wish those god rules would banish. If they were for one day. I would want to get married to him even if I didn't plan or anything. I would want to get married then have a get together at our house. Yep it feels good to say our house. I would want to move in with Jack or get a new house. It would be nice either or. Now that I think about this, why doesn't Jack say anything about his relatives? I haven't heard if he has any siblings or about his parents. I wonder why. Also I would like to raise a family with him. I don't know what he would say about that because of Charlie. But what would he want? I'm not really sure. I'll figure out some more information when the time comes. But still I would wonder what they would look like if we ever did. Most likely they would have brown eyes. I think maybe dirty blonde with mine and Jack's hair colours. I wonder if we had a second or third? The second could have-" Sam thought out loud. Jack woke up by Sam talking. He hit the light on the watch to check the time on Earth. 1pm.

**Looks like my shift is now.** Jack thought. He got out of his sleeping bag and put his vest on. He exited the tent and started walking to the sound of Sam's voice.

(continued part of what Samantha was saying) "blue eyes with brown hair. Or brown eyes with blonde hair. Maybe Blue eyes with blonde hair. That would be very similar to mine hair colour." Jack saw Sam a few meters in front of him. He heard what Sam was saying

**What's she talking about blue eyes and brown hair or any mixture of blue and brown eye colour or blonde and brown hair colour mixtures? What does she mean by looking very similar to her?** It hit him like a rock. **She is talking about if she have (a) child/children with someone. Who has brown eyes and brown hair? Well for starters that would be me.** He thought. **Wait. She is talking about if her and I had children, what would it look like. I'm sure that's me because all the other times I caught her.**

**Flashback.**

_Sam was typing an email that was going towards me in the future that she loved me. I read the letter and that part stuck out to me the most. It was nice of her to say she has feelings for me. I knew it before but that just confirmed it. I busted her._

_The second time when she was talking to someone on the phone. She was saying about 'the colonel' is cute, handsome, funny and really sarcastic and has all these expressions. I didn't know that she thought that. But I caught her red-handed that time._

**It's going to turn into a third time.** O'Neill assumed. He walked to Sam.

(continued part of what she was saying) "but it doesn't really matter the eye or hair colour as long as it's our child." She finished. O'Neill was in a talking distance to her that wasn't yelling.

He asked from behind her. "Whatcha doin'?" She knew it was Jack. She blushed but didn't turn around because he could think it was because of all the heat discharged, so it wouldn't matter.

"I was talking to myself" Carter stated.

He questioned. "About?"

"The future. Look I'm pretty sure you heard what I was saying. I don't know how much you heard but enough to tell you what I was talking about." The major said truthfully.

"Ya. But I came to tell you your shift is over." Jack told.

"Thanks. But I don't feel like going to the camp."

"Okay. You can stay here." They sat at the fire and didn't say a word because Samantha was too embarrassed to say anything.

* * *

**How did you like this one? Reviews would help. Thank you for all reading this so far.**


	4. Plants

**Whatcha Doin'**

**Chapter 4**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers:None**

**Summary:On first chapter.**

**A/N: I'd promise I usually do updates on Sunday's. This is about Sam and her plants. I'm forget what episode Sam said she talks to her plants but here it is.**

******A/A/N: At the beginning, the plants name is Jack after the obvious. **

* * *

**Sam's House**

Sam is outside facing her garden and talking to her plants. She had a stressful day with a project that was supposed to be due in a week but was due today. She yelled at the other scientist to get working on it. She needed someone to talk to that wouldn't be mad or herself feeling upset about what she would say. She was in a 'zone' that all she could hear was her thoughts.

"Jack, you're nice ya know? Let me explain to you what happen today. I was working on a project and the general said it was due today. I answered and said you said in another week sir. But he responded that he changed his mind and said today. So I worked hard, yelled at my team to work hard and yep. That's what happen. But Jack, I love you. You and only you. But my family is an exception to that. But you're not were family but you evolved to my lover. Jack, you're sweet-" Sam said.

Jack took his car to Sam's house. **I feel sorry for Sam with her project. But I didn't understand why she didn't want to talk to any (SG-1) of us. Well even more surprising, me. I think I'll see how she's doing.** Jack exited his car and was walking to Sam's door. But he heard talking of Sam's voice in the backyard. He turned around and walked to the voice. He approached the gate and opened it. He saw Samantha talking to a source he isn't aware of.

Sam continued to talk and didn't hear the gate open. "Kind, I can talk to you without any problem, well if it was the person I named you after, you're handsome, funny. I don't know what your response is to this (no joke because 'Jack's' a plant) but yep." Jack is totally confused on who in the world she is speaking to.

He spoke. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sam thought. **Well this is a first, Jack is responding. **"Just talking to you Jack. What else am I doing?" She asked. O'Neill was even more confused on what she was saying.

"Jack?" He questioned.

"Ya Jack. That's your name isn't it?" Sam said.

"Ya but Carter, you're suppose to call me sir or colonel or whatever list you have in your brain of yours that you are able to call me by."

"No I pretty sure I call you Jack."

**Is she drunk or something?** "For cryin' out loud Sam that's not whatcha call me." She rezoned back to the real world and noticed Jack in her backyard.

"Sorry sir, I was talking." Sam stated.

"Ya think?"

"What did I say when I zoned out?"

"Well for starters, you called me Jack like 20 times. Second was that you argued with me of what you were calling me." She blushed dark red at that. He wasn't yelling at her but saying it in a calm voice like he didn't really care about it.

"Which was?"

"Jack."

**I know why I was calling Sir, Jack.** "I should explain something sir that should clear up everything."

"Okay Carter."

"Well I was talking to my plants. I'm pretty sure I told you I talk to my plants right?"

**Oh right, I remember that now, I should have guessed that.** Jack thought then nodded.

"Second sir, I have to say something that I wished you didn't catch me saying. I was probably thinking that my plant was talking back to me and I kind of named my plant Jack after you." She blushed while saying that. Jack just gazed at her.

"Carter, If you that desperate of talking to someone, get a dog. Or if your desperate to talk to me and call me Jack, talk to me. I don't care as long as no one else is around like now. I didn't care like now but I was curious why you were calling me or the plant which I'm aware of now Jack because I know it's against the regs to call me Jack and not sir or whatever. K Carter?" She nodded. "Okay. If you're wondering I came her, it was because I worried if you were okay? But now I know that you are. Well, I got to go somewhere now so bye Sam."

She is confused now. "Bye Jack."

"Love you too." **I just had to say that to because she called me her lover.**

Sam was so confused, she didn't know what to respond to that. But left it at that. Jack left the backyard.** Did I say I loved him when I zoned out? I'll ask him later.** Sam thought and packed her lawn chair away and left her backyard.

* * *

**I like all Jack's expressions and used some of the mostly used ones in this story. Until next time.**


	5. Sam's Cello

**Whatcha Doing**

**Chapter 5**

**Spoilers: Unending and the Jack and Sam love theme song.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a late chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Lab**

Sam finally decided to get cello lessons. She only knew the basics of playing but wanted to make up her own song. The song was sad but it was talking about her life and how she felt. She looked at her paper that she wrote. It sounded like this (I really don't know how to explain it but it's the Sam and Jack love theme song). She was humming the song quietly and adding notes to the song the farther the song got.

Jack went to Sam's lab to bring her lunch since she hasn't had anything that he's aware of.. Her lab door was opened with her in it and heard Sam humming and saw her writing something on a paper but didn't know what she was writing. He walked in quietly and saw what she wrote. He didn't understand what the notes were but understood the title which said "Jack and Mine Love Theme Song (I didn't know what Sam would call it other than that). Jack rose an eyebrow. "Whatcha doing?" O'Neill asked. Samantha turned around. She realized that she left the door open to her lab. Sam grabbed her sheet quickly.

"Sir, I didn't hear you come in." She blushed.

Jack answered. "I had my practice. Why were you writing something like that anyways? By the way, here is your lunch." He handed her lunch to her.

"Well I... I really didn't me for you to see it." Sam said.

Jack responded. "Ya think?"

"Anyways, thanks for bring me lunch. One thing is, you should knock on the door before you enter. Second, it's rude to read what someone is writing without their permission."

"Ya I should have done that but I was too curious about what you were humming about."

Sam blushed again. "You could hear me humming?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well I'll try to do my own personal stuff in private next time."

"Yasureyoubetcha. I should I'll get going. What instrument are you playing with that piece?"

"I'm taking cello lessons now so it's for cello."

"Nice. Hope your piece is great. Bye Carter." Jack left the room.

"Bye and thanks sir." She waved at him. **Man, I got to be more careful about that. I need to make sure I have my door close. What's the reason I kept it open in the first place. I don't remember but I'll try not to let that happen again.** Samantha thought. She got and closed the door. Sam walked back to her seat and ate the lunch that she got from Jack.

* * *

**Sorry for a late chapter. I'll work on some sooner. For this weekend only and maybe more in the future, I'll do more updates on Monday instead of Sunday. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Motorcycle Problems

**Whatcha Doing**

**Chapter 6**

**Spoilers: None.**

**A/N: This is more of a humour story than a romance story but I'll try to add some spice into it.**

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

**Near Jack's house**

Sam is on her motorcycle and is going to get it filled up with gas. But on her way to a gas station, she passed Jack's house. Suddenly, it slowed down right before Jack's house and stopped in front of it. Sam sighed. "Why did this happen to me?" She wheeled here motorcycle over into Jack's driving. Jack opened the door like he knew she was there.

"Um Carter? Whatcha doing here in my drive way?" Jack asked.

She blushed slightly but not enough for Jack to notice. "Sorry sir, I was going to a gas station to refuel my bike." She said.

"Carter, the nearest gas station is 40km away for crying out loud. Plus why take my road when there is a main road?" He questioned.

Samantha replied. "I don't know sir. I guess I couldn't steer myself onto the main road. I don't sir what I was thinking. But here's another question. Can I borrow your car or you drive me to the gas station?"

"I'll drive you there. I don't know what warning you're at but I'm telling you again. Stop letting me catch you for your 'secret' mission."

"No promises sir."

"Close enough to an answer. Well I need your help to lift your bike into my truck."

"Yes sir." Jack opened his truck while Sam moved her bike. "Ready?"

Sam nodded.

Jack said. "Okay. One, two, three." They both picked up the heavy object and placed it on the truck gently. "Let's go to the gas station." Jack entered his truck and sat in the driver's seat. Sam was in the passenger seat. O'Neill started his car and drove away. They were in silence until he asked. "You don't know why you took my road instead of the main road?"

I looked directly at him. "I already told you sir. I don't know why. But I should thank you sir, for taking me to the gas station."

"It's not a problem Carter. I didn't have anything to do." He shrugged. "Was it because you like me?"

Now she gave him one of Teal'c's famous eyebrow raises. "Excuse me Sir?" She said.

"Did you drive down my street because you like me?" O'Neill repeated.

"Sir. Isn't that going a bit personal?"

"You wouldn't say that so I'm taking that as a yes."

"Sir, that wouldn't mean yes per se. I was asking if it's going a bit personal for a CO."

"Carter, right now we are friends. We aren't at work. So that answer is yes but I'm more your friend and less your CO at the moment, so I can ask that. So do you?"

"I don't have to answer that question. Since we're more friends at the moment, you can't order me to answer the question right now."

"Okay. So you want to do a game."

"What game Sir?"

"You may choose. Truth or dare or would you rather. Which one?"

"I choose the license plate game."

"That wasn't one of the choices so I still taking that you do like me in a romantic way but you aren't willing to admit to my face for no reason. We aren't in front of the general or any military person except me. If you answered the question as a yes, would you think I would tell the general and make you change bases? Carter, I'm not that mean."

"I know Sir. I can't tell you Sir. I don't want to tell you."

"I'm going to assume as a yes with what? The fifth or sixth time I caught you with stuff or things you've written or said that lead me to this assumption. So I will assume you would say a yes."

"Yes sir." I said under my breath.

"Thought so." He whispered. The truck was once again, silent.

But Sam thought it was awkward so she spoke up. "Why would you be wondering this if you have enough clues to assume my answer?"

"Because I wanted you to say it and admit it."

Sam roll her eyes and faced the front and waited until they got there. Once they got there. Sam and Jack took the bike out of the back.

"Thanks Sir for doing this." Samantha gave him a hug and refilled her bike while he left. She got on her bike. She thought. "It's just one of those shows you see on TV. Everyone wants them together; but they can't." Sam started her bike and drove off back to her home.

* * *

**I think I will do 4 more chapters if I can get enough ideas so enjoy while it lasts. Reply if you can find the Stargate Atlantis quote in this chapter.**


	7. The Names Bond, James Bond

**Whatcha Doing?**

**Chapter 7**

**Spoilers: Nothing really. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Stargate or James Bond.**

**A/N: I just thought of this one. Sorry for not writing anything sooner. I just thought what would happen if Jack went to the movie theater.**

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

**21:00**

**Movie Theater**

Jack finally had a time to see a movie. It was Skyfall, the James Bond movie that people said is good. He bought a ticket, popcorn and a pop for Skyfall. O'Neill handed his ticket to the person before the theaters. "You are in theater 6." She said.

"Thank you." Jack told.

"No problem. Have a nice night." She replied.

"Thanks." O'Neill repeated. Jack walked to theater 6. He always liked the top of the theater plus no one was sitting there, so Jack walked up to the top and sat in the middle of the seats. By himself. He arrived early thinking that the theater would be packed but surprisingly, it was not full but there was still other people. He played a game on his phone until the movie started.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Sam finished her project that the general assigned her to do. It was 21:12 and she was not really tired. She usually finishes at 0:00 and it's still not finished. Sam knew she couldn't fall asleep until then. Samantha didn't know what there was to do at 21:00 and lasted until 0:00 the time she got home. But then the idea hit her. She would go to the movies. Sam hasn't seen any movies in the theater since a year or two. Carter left her lab and decided to drive to the closest theater to the base.

* * *

**Sam's Car**

"What movie should I see?" Sam asked herself. "Well there is The Hobbit, Playing For Keeps, Flight, and Skyfall. I really like stuff that is Action Adventure even though I get a lot during work. I guess I'll see Skyfall. I like James Bond. Let's see it."

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

**Theaters**

Sam arrived at the theaters. She got a ticket to see Skyfall. The closest one which starts in 10 minutes. Sam bought a diet coke and walked to the theater. The same woman was there from before. "Hello Mame." The woman started.

"Hello." Sam said as she handed the ticket to her.

"Are you meeting someone here?" Asked the woman.

"No why?" Carter responded.

"Oh I saw some person here that I thought you were with. I'm sorry for the thought. I shouldn't have assume that. But if you know that person, you would be cute together." The woman answered.

"That's okay. People assume this all the time. But can you tell me what theater I'm in please?"

"Yes. You're in theater 6. Enjoy the movie."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Sam walked to the theater embarrassed.

"Jack is here. Of course. Why didn't I assume that Jack would see this movie in his spare time? Oh well, if he notices, is it a good or bad thing? Let's wait and see."Sam thought. Carter walked into theater 6. She sat in the dead middle of the theater. Watching the commercials.

Jack was at the top. Since the screen said turn off your phones, he did. He looked at the screen but noticed someone who looked a lot like Sam."Is that Sam?" O'Neill thought. Jack got up from his seat and walked towards the woman that looks like Sam. "Hello?" He asked. Sam's turned to face him. They had some intense stare off.

"Hi Sir. Miss me?" Sam said sarcastically while still staring at him.

"Very funny Carter. May I sit here?" Jack questioned.

Samantha answered. "Sure Sir." Jack sat down beside her.

"Carter. Remember I told you that you can call me by my real name when we aren't at work?" O'Neill said as if he said it before.

"No." Sam replied.

Jack responded. "Well I'm pretty sure I did. Well may you do it please?"

"Ya sure Jack."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You haven't seen this yet?"

"No. I haven't got any time to. We have a busy job Carter. We really don't have much spare time even at night. I'm surprise you are here."

"I am too. But since you want me to call you Jack, you have to call me by my name. Not Carter. This isn't work you know right?"

"I know Car- Sam. It's fine. I will. The movies starting. Let's watch." Skyfall came on. Sam and Jack were quiet for it.

After an hour and a half of watching it, Sam became tired (surprisingly). She leaned on Jack shoulder trying to fall asleep. "Um Sam. Whatcha Doing?"

"Sorry Jack. I'm tired. I finally can have a normal sleeping hour." Sam answered.

"If you will sleep, fine." Jack explained.

He just left her be and watched the rest of the movie. The movie ended. Everyone was almost gone but Jack waited there until the end before he woke up Carter. "Sam, wake up please." Jack whispered softly. Samantha blinks her eyes rapidly. She noticed Jack in front of her. Sam rubbed her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" Carter asked.

O'Neill nodded.

She apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's s'okay." He replied.

"Let's go." Sam said.

Jack replied. "Yasureyoubetcha." Sam giggled. They walked out of the theaters by each other. The lady that told Sam that the other person (Jack) and her would look cute together was glancing at them and smiled. But didn't say anything. Jack and Sam walked to Sam's car.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sam." Jack said. Suddenly, Sam kisses Jack.

"Sorry, I thought this was a dream." Sam whispered.

Jack replied. "We all do Sam. We all do." Jack then walked away smiling to his car without another word. Sam got into her car.

"Did he like it? I hope so. Did he care? I hope not. Did I scare him? I really hope I didn't." Carter said to herself. She turned on her car and drove her car away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just thought of it. I'll make the last chapter a Christmas special.**


	8. Simpson's Marathon

**Whatcha Doing**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimers: None. I don't own Simpsons nor Stargate.**

**A/N: Sorry for not writing sooner. I'm watching a lot of NCIS. Hope you will still read.**

* * *

It was a Saturday that Jack didn't have to work. He was planning on watching a Simpson's marathon. Seasons 15-20 was the beginning. The movie is going to be at the end. He invited his whole team over but Teal'c decided he was going to watch a Star Wars movie marathon again, Daniel was off world, and Carter was doing some work that Jack didn't know how to do it. She said she will come down if she finishes her project early. Jack didn't expect her to come. Not at all. This is how he decided to draw Simpson characters of his colleagues and what role they would play. He drew himself as Homer Simpson, Sam as Marge Simpson, Teal'c is Carl Carlson, Daniel is Lenny Leonard. He only sketched them but he wanted to colour them in. He left the room for a moment.

Sam finished her project early since she pulled an all-nighter last time. She remember Jack inviting her to watch his Simpson movie marathon. She had no other plans so she decided to go to his house for the movie marathon. Sam got into her car and drove to Jack's house.

Jack came back with a case of colour pencils. He started colouring in the pictures. Suddenly his favourite episode of Simpson's came on. O'Neill put the colour pencil down and watch the episode. Jack paused the episode to grab a new beer.

Sam arrived at Jack's house with a box of doughnuts. She knew he loved doughnuts. Who doesn't like doughnuts? Sam opened her car door and grabbed the bag of doughnuts beside her and locked the car after closing the driver's side door. Sam knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." Jack yelled. He was trying to find some beer in his fridge. Luckily, he found one last beer. Seconds later, he opened the door and saw Samantha Carter there. "Hi Sam. I didn't really expect you to come. I thought that project was big like you said. Big big. Big as the universe." He started using hand gestures.

"Si-Jack, I pulled an all-nighter last night. I finished the project early because of it." Carter explained.

"Well come on in. No one is keeping you there." Jack moved over so Sam could come in. He noticed the bag of doughnuts. "You know I love doughnuts Sam."

"Oh ya, here you go." She handed him the bag of doughnuts.

"Take a seat. Would you like anything to drink? I have coffee, tea, water, milk. I ran out of beer. Sorry Sam about that. You can have some of the doughnuts you bought me." He put the bag of doughnuts on the table.

"It's okay. I'll have some coffee please. You can have the doughnuts. I did buy them for you." Jack left the living room to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Sam sat down on the couch. She saw the drawing of Simpson characters. She doesn't watch Simpsons but she knew that that doesn't look like people from Simpsons. They look like the team. Sam scanned the sketch. She grabbed the pencil and decided to do a little changes herself.

Jack came back with one cup of brewed coffee. He noticed Sam drawing something. "Did she notice my Simpson's drawing?" He thought. He placed her mug on the table and sat down beside her. "Whatcha doing?" He asked. Sam turned to face him.

"Actually you should ask the same thing yourself. What were you doing?" Sam questioned holding the drawing up so he could see. Jack was now was put in a difficult situation.

"This is my house Sam. I can do basically whatever I want to. Now may I have that back please?" He reached over to grab the drawing but Sam took the drawing and held it out of his reach.

"Not when it has to do with your colleagues. Why are you drawing our team as Simpson's characters in the first place? Especially as me as your wife?"

"I'm watching a Simpson's marathon for the 50th time or something. I can't remember how many times I watched this. I got bored and thought it was a thought that came into mine and I drew it. I didn't think you watched Simpsons."

"Why did you make my eyes so big though?"

"I really don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. Look, now may I have it back?"

"Not so fast. I have to fix this problem we have." Sam placed the drawing on the table again and started to correct her eyes. It was quiet for a moment.

"Why do I look different?"

Sam looked at him innocently. "What are you talking about? You look fine."

"No not me. The drawing me." She looked back at the drawing.

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Jack acted quick enough this time and snatched the drawing.

"See. My hair wasn't this gray. What did you do to my hair."

"I like your hair grayer. Please keep it like that." Sam looked at him with begging eyes. Jack started to feel guilty.

"Fine. Keep it your way. Come on now, let's watching Simpson's now." He opened the bag of doughnuts and picked a vanilla sprinkled doughnut. He took a bite of it.

"Yes Sir." She mock saluted to him.

"Don't call me Sir."

"Yes Mame!" Sam laughed. Jack just sighed. Sam and Jack finally started watching Simpsons. Sam really wasn't paying attention. She laid down keeping her feet facing the colonel. O'Neill was still facing the television.

"You like my hair gray?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Sam yawned.

"Okay." The episodes finished and now it was time for the movie. Sam fell asleep. He wasn't going to disturb her. Not like this. She did say she did pull an all-nighter. "She looks cute when she isn't on the job." Jack thought. He got up and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight Sam." He whispered. She sighed, moved to a more comfortable position and lose her sense of being here. Jack sat back down. He went back to colouring his picture while watching the movie. A movie that will never get old to him.

* * *

**How did you like it? I will try to write two more chapters. Ideas are welcome. See if you can find the NCIS reference.**


	9. Fishing Carter?

**Whatcha Doing **

**Chapter 9**

**Spoilers: Line In The Sand**

**A/N: Another recent chapter. This is only because I have no school for a week. Chapters will take longer to write soon. But for now, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Congratulations Tel nok shock for guessing the reference right. Thanks you also for everyone reviewing, following, and adding this to your favourites. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Sam is in her lab doing a project for the Stargate for a more effective power use. She was in the observation room watching the testing room that her device that she made was in. "Okay, ready in three, two, one." Sam counted down. The device blew up as soon as it turned on. "Dammit." Sam thought. "What went wrong?" She walked into the testing room and grabbed the broken pieces from the device. She left the testing room to walk to her lab.

Jack met her on the way. "Whatcha doing?" He said.

Sam kept walking quickly, with Jack trying to match the pace. "I'm going to my lab to correct the mistaken calculation for this device. Also I'm going to see if I can fix this. What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm seeing what you are doing. I'm wondering if you can come for lunch today or are you too busy?" Jack questioned.

Carter responded. "I'm sorry sir, I can't come. But if you really want to have lunch with me, you can bring a sandwich to my lab."

"Good idea Carter. I'll be right back." Jack turned around and headed to the cafeteria. Sam was walking to her lab to finish this new project.

Sam arrived at her lab with her device broken in several pieces. She placed them all down. She was trying to remember the order of how to rebuild it if it can actually be rebuilt. "I think the first piece on the left goes with the third last piece. Or wait, does that go with the fourth?" Sam asked herself. Once she gave up, Jack arrived into Sam's lab with lunch.

"Here you go Carter." Jack said while handing her an egg sandwich.

"Thank you sir." The officer thanked.

"No problem Carter." They each took a bite of their personal sandwich. "So what's the problem with the doohickey over there?" Jack pointed to the device.

"Well sir, I'm not really sure. I think it's a wrong calculation. Let me see if it is." Sam sat down on her chair in front of her computer. She typed in her password. Jack was curious to see her password but he only got the first, second, and last letter of the password. Fi****g.

"What password starts with f, second letter is I, the password is seven letters long and ends with a g?" Jack thought. Jack has concluded that fishing is the password. "Fishing Carter?" He asked.

Sam turns to face him. "What are you talking about sir?"

"Why is your password fishing?" Jack asked. Sam started to blush.

"Well because it is." She responded.

"Is it because I like fishing Carter?"

"No sir. That is definitely not the case." She talked quickly.

"It is Carter. You're talking too quickly and I actually understand it. Can you admit now Carter or am I going to have to get Teal'c?"

"Okay. Yes, my password is fishing because you like fishing."

"I thought so. Now why would you name your password fishing because I like fishing? Why not something like Stargate51 or MarkC or something like that?"

"I don't know sir. People could probably guess that MarkC or Stargate51 would be my password but with fishing, they can't. They only know that is something you would do."

"Well it is something I would do."

Sam nodded. "Yes it is sir."

"You're safe for now Carter. For now." Jack left the room after finishing his sandwich.

"That was awkward." Sam thought. "I should have known Jack would do something like that. Looking at my password." Finally, Sam got back to work on the project that exploded and is rereading the calculations she made for it.

* * *

**I will be doing one more chapter unless I can think of something for an eleventh chapter. But I hope you can hold on to reading the next chapter. **


	10. Sleeping, Dogs, and Carter

**Whatcha Doing?**

**Sleeping, Dogs, and Carter**

**Rating: This is T for precautions.**

**Spoilers: None.**

**A/N: Sorry for a long time for not writing this story in a bit. But here it is. Finally. I hope you have enjoyed this story.**

* * *

The base was in lock down mode. Jack was walking down a hallway on a floor in which he has forgotten which floor he's on. He had a yo-yo in his hand and doing a bunch of tricks on his yo-yo like walking the dog and the sleeper. Also the classic yo-yo style. He doesn't know how long he has played with the yo-yo for but it felt like an hour. He was passing by an elevator and Carter came out the elevator. "Sir, I have been looking for you. What have you been doing sir?" Sam asked. She then looked at him with holding a blue yo-yo.

"Nothing really Carter. I have been playing with my yo-yo because I have finished my paperwork and we can't leave the base." Jack explained.

"Well I need you to come with me and let me tell you something sir." She said.

"Like?" He asked.

"I can't say here. Let's go to my lab." Sam told. Jack nodded. They walked from what Jack now saw was floor seventh's and they took the elevator down to Sam's lab.

* * *

Once they arrived, the duo entered the lab. Sam closed the door. "Okay. Well people on the base like Janet, the General, Walter, Siler, and a few others were planning to give Daniel a surprise party. But no one let you into it. So I am. Which was weird that no one did. It is on July 6 at 14:00 at Janet's house. Don't ask why there but that's what everyone decided. You should or I mean need to bring a present. Janet and I have the rest planned out. I'm letting you in on it though but that's it. Bring a snack. I'll tell you what snack once we decide what everyone is bringing." Sam explained.

"And if I tell Daniel?" Jack questioned.

"You won't."

"Who says I won't?" Jack leaned back on the wall near the door.

"Sir, It's a surprise party but if you do..."

"You will do what Carter?" Sam stepped into his personal space and hovered her head in front of his.

"I'll back away from where I am standing."

Jack thought for a moment. "A one time moment like this or tell Daniel? I think I'll take the first offer." He said. "Whatcha doing Carter?"

"Making you agree to my terms. It's something that I must risk for the plan."

"Sam, you lost me at agree. I won't tell Daniel. What happens if Hammond finds out?"

"I think your worst fear would be my dad."

"That is so true. But they should give us a break. We saved the world several times so sometimes they should give us an exception. Don't tell your dad or else I'm not going to wake up." Jack tilted his head since Sam was so close. He didn't have to move his head much closer since they were already very close. The yo-yo in his hand dropped; rolling on the ground like the trick walking the dog. He closed his eyes and kissed her with a fierce but passionate way while wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Okay..." Sam got cut off. She startled at first but then released the tension after remembering what has happened. That making her wrap her arms around his neck and sliding her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, Jack turned her around and pushed her against the wall with enough force for her to feel it in her back but gentle enough for it to not hurt. A few minutes later, after they both ran out of breath, they stopped.

"Your improving Sam."

"At what?"

"Kissing." Sam punched him with enough force for him to feel pain. "Sam, was that necessary?"

"Yes Jack, yes it was." Jack and Sam both knew that this was usually the moment when Daniel comes in. "What are you going to say if Daniel asks where you are well were when he does?"

"Well, I'll say that I was walking the dog and pulling a sleeper." Sam then punched him again.

"Jack. Really appropriate."

"As in my yo-yo Sam. You really think I think like that?"

"To me? Of course, I see it in your eyes."

"Touche. Well I'm going to go and hope the camera guys were sleeping. I need my yo-yo though." Jack saw the yo-yo on the ground and he got on his knees. He crawled over under the table. Sam, thinking from the previous moment, was checking Jack's ass out. Once he grabbed his yo-yo, he got back up. "See you Carter. I want to discuss something with you later though."

"Yes sir." Jack kissed her again and left the lab after opening the door. He has his yo-yo with him and left to who knows where.

Sam wondered. "What does he want to talk about? I'm assuming not Daniel's birthday party. About our kiss? Well extremely long kiss? I'll figured out later." She got back to work after she fixed up her hair.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this from start to finish. I have decided to make a different story based on the ending of this story. I don't know what to call it yet but after writing this, I thought "Hey, this could be a good sequel or a good story starter for a different story." So thank you for everyone reviewing, adding to your favourites and following. I appreciate it. I hope you will read the sequel or story based on this chapter or whatever you want to call it  
**


End file.
